The love of Two Completely Different worlds
by Misses.Bass-Westwick
Summary: This is a DeanBrooke, OTHSupernatural crossover...it is my first cross over so I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own any of these characters. Also the storyline is all my idea. Please review!

* * *

**

Chapter one- Meeting After Dark 

Brooke was in Karen's café, in Tree Hill, sipping coffee. It was around two am. She had the keys since she was living at Karen's for the summer. Lucas was no where to be found. She was reflecting on her life, College and High School. College was short lived for Brooke, because her clothing line had taken off much faster then she would've ever dreamed. Brooke was lost in thought; she didn't hear anyone come in. Brooke was of course, dwelling on the past, when she met Dean.

_Flashback_

_Brooke was in New York, closing her brand new store for her clothing line. "Another boring star filled day." She sighed again walking to her car. She fumbled with the keys until she heard a growl. She looked to the right and wondered what it was. She got scared and fumbled some more with the keys as she tried to get in her car. Something came out of the shadows and tackled her to the ground. It broke her arm as she screamed bloody murder as the thing rolled her around. Out of no where two men came and started to shoo thte beast. The older of the two kept shooting till it was dead. "Damn werewolves." He mumbled._

"_Dean! She's hurt….broke her arm….no scratches…she's safe…" Sam, the youngest one, sighed and helped her up. "I think we should get you to the hospital miss…." _

"_No…I'm fine…I'll go later….and it's Brooke Davis…." She smiled softly at the brothers. Dean was checking her out. He being the notorious horrible flirt he was, was being very obvious to her that he wanted her. _

"_Dean…." Sam hit him and Dean looked at her face with a smirk._

_Dean held out his hand with a smirk. His hand had his cell phone in it. She smiled and took it gratefully and she handed him hers. They both put their numbers in it and gave back their phones. "Sammy I will escort Ms….Brooke to the hospital…just go back to the hotel." Sam sighed and shook his head._

"_Alright Dean….but watch yourself." He sighed again…he wasn't ready for girls...that's why he wasn't interested in Brooke. He went to the Impala and drove back to the hotel. _

_Dean turned back to Brooke and smiled softly. "So Hospital?"_

_End Flashback_

Somebody cam behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She shook and jerked away but when she realized who it was she smiled. She leaned up and kissed him. "Dean…"

He smiled and nodded. In the moonlight and the lighting in the café he looked hurt, physically. He nodded again. "I know….It's been forever… I've been hunting…"

She nodded and kissed him softly again. "I know but….I texted you…called….emailed…." She began to cry but he held her close. "I want to come with you…hunting…I don't want to live without you again…not another year…"

Dean looking at her and walked her out of the café. He turned off the lights and locked it. "I can't take you with me…I don't want you to get hurt."

Brooke looked at him. "In the two years that you left me….I have become a very skilled hunter and shooter…" She smiled softly.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW. But there is Chapter one…I hope you like it...i know its short...longer coming soon…more coming soon this is Lexi…signing off**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Coming to Reality

Dean brought Brooke to her house in his Impala. Brooke sighed softly. "Where's Sam?" She looked in the back of the car with a questioning look.

Dean chuckled softly as he pulled to Brooke's house. "He's with Jess in New York. I dropped him off on my way here to see you." He smiled and slipped his hand in hers. He slowly brought it up to his lips and kissed her palm softly.

"I love you," she smiled softly as she yawned. She got out of the car and walked up to the door hand in hand with him. She smiled again and took a deep breath opening the door. She walked in with him and pulled him in.

"And me you…" He smiled kissing her as she pulled him in. He looked around with a smile. "Ah home…" He chuckled and went to the kitchen and the fridge. He smirked getting a beer and fell back on the couch in front of the TV.

She smiled and looked at him. She got a coke and sat next to him. She kissed him softly. "It has always been your home…and you know it…" She smiled again and cuddled into him as she drank her coke. After about 20 minutes she looked up at him. "Wait, how did you know I was going to be at the café?"

He smirked softly and kissed the top of her head. "You told me."

_Flashback (two years after the first one)_

_Brooke was sitting at a local café with Dean. She sighed looking at him. "So you are really leaving? I don't understand why I can't go..."_

_Dean shook his head softly and looked at her also, meeting her sad gaze. "You know why…you can't tell me you don't know. I can't tell you because I love you and can't risk you."_

_Brooke sighed softly and looked into her coffee. "How long are you going to be gone this time?"_

_Dean looked at her then back down. "At least two years…maybe longer…maybe less. I don't know."_

_Brooke felt a tear roll down her cheek, leaving a line in her makeup. "Two years?" She sighed softly and reached up to wipe her tear away._

_Dean took her hand in his and wiped her tear softly away as he cupped her face with his hand. "I know it's a long time, but…you have to be strong baby…you have to…"_

_Brooke nodded softly and laid her hand into his hand. "Alright…I will be in the café in Tree Hill, called Karen's Café."_

_He nodded softly and kissed her quickly as Sam honked. "I love you." He kissed her one last time and ran out._

_Brooke sat in sadness as she watched them pull away. She got up and went to the hotel to pack her things. When she walked into the door, she saw a note and a rose on her already packed things. A tear slid down her cheek as she walked over to the note. _

_Brooke opened the note and there were three words on it, 'I love you.' She smiled softly and smelled it softly. It smelled like him. Under the note was a shirt of his that she loved to wear. "Guess this is really good bye for now…"_

_(End Flashback)_

Brooke smiled again. She kissed him softly and put his beer on the table next to him. "I love you…so much…"

Dean smiled again and kissed her back. "I love you too baby….so much…"

Brooke hugged him then went to lie on his chest. She smiled up at him and wrapped his arm around her. "I love you" She whispered as she fell asleep in his arms.

Dean smiled and nodded softly. "I love you too." Soon after Brooke, He fell asleep.


End file.
